


precious little diamond (i'll give it all to you)

by eversincewefellapart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Harry/omega!Louis PWP written for <a href="http://sincewefellapart.tumblr.com/post/91387011784/established-relationship-h-l-with-alpha-harry-just">this textpost</a>: <em>Established relationship H/L with alpha!Harry just popping his knot in omega!louis and it’s his favourite part; just laying down and cuddling as they mate but louis just wriggles around in his lap until he can grab his xbox controller and starts playing video games with Harry still inside him and Harry’s like “??!?????!???!!!???” And louis’ like “oh shush it takes forever” and scores a goal on the game</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	precious little diamond (i'll give it all to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the sweet smell of me having absolutely no clue what I'm doing because this is my first a/b/o fic. Sorry to say, it is probably NOT my last. ANYWAY. I hope you enjoy it! Title from _Wanderlust_ by The Weeknd. Lol.

For the record, Harry absolutely _loves_ sex.

And he can usually have it even when he’s at his most drained, too, but sometimes, he’s just completely drained, and he sort of just wants to settle in his bunk after a show, preferably with Louis at his side and trying not to get his cock, and sleep.

Louis’ never in that mood, though. Typically.

Harry’s in that mood right now, though, but he still lets Louis push him up into the tourbus and down past the bunks that are most certainly calling his name, to the makeshift living room. He makes a delighted little noise as he shoves Harry onto the couch, pushing him so his back rests lengthwise against the pillows, and straddles his hips.

“Hiya,” Louis says, grins, and begins undoing the few buttons on his shirt that are actually done up. Harry thinks briefly of telling him to wait just for tomorrow morning, please, but it’s like Louis smells the tiredness on him and rocks his hips back once to shut him up.

It works, because his traitor of a dick twitches in interest.

“There we are,” Louis coos, and shoves his shirt open, tugging at the sleeves so Harry will get the idea and pull his arms out from it. He tosses it to the floor as soon as he does, poking his cheek. “Cheer up, love.”

“Hmrph,” Harry says, because Louis’ jeast leaned in and kissed the protest from his mouth. He pecks him on the lips once innocently, and then a second time, nudging Harry’s lips apart and pushing his tongue in, turning it hot and wet as he fumbles with Harry’s belt. “Lou--”

Louis pulls back, rolling his eyes and flicking his head to the side once, so his fringe flutters away from his eyes. “Yes, pumpkin?”

Louis rarely ever calls him pet names in a normal voice. They’re usually sugar-coated in this annoyed, sweet voice. “The other guys will see us.” He hates that, because they literally only come and find them when Harry’s caught inside of Louis, Louis clinging to him and whining, not letting him budge. Harry usually has to growl at them so they’d leave, and he pretty much despises growling.

“They won't,” Louis promises. “I told them to fuck off to the other bus.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “I don't believe that.” He has reason not to, as well, because Niall and Liam dislike the pungent smell of weed over there.

“Promise they did, because I told them like _this_ ,” Louis says, and then waggles an eyebrow, smiling horribly suggestively. It makes Harry want to laugh a little, but that would probably end with Louis scowling and twisting one of his nipples, so he refrains.

“Alright,” he relents. “But you do most of the work. M’tired.” He reclines further into the pillows, moving his hands from Louis’ hips and crossing them behind his head, smiling. Louis scoffs.

“I always do all the work, it’s no different,” he says, and goes back to undoing Harry’s belt. He’s still smiling a little, because they both know that’s a bloody lie. Louis literally always lies there and has Harry do everything, not really doing much anything else other than whining, demanding, and bossing. It’s not a problem, though. Harry loves it like that.

When Louis finally scoots down to lean on Harry’s thighs, pulling his hard cock out from his boxers, he runs his hand over it, and Harry watches intently, because he’s always loved how small it looks on his cock.

“ _Tired_ , my arse,” Louis snorts, thumbing the tip, letting out a little sigh when it jumps eagerly in his grip. “You’re not tired, look at this.”

He wants to argue that he was tired, and Louis was completely aware of that, but Louis’ own greedy desires made him alert again, but Louis would just tell him that’s bulltshit, so he doesn't. Instead, he shifts his hips up, sliding his cock along Louis’ palm, watching Louis’ face shift from taunting to the beginnings of hungry and horny. “C’mon, pup, let’s have it.”

Louis shudders a little, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he lets go of his prick, letting it slap wetly against his lower abdomen. He rushes in undoing his own flies, getting up on his knees and fumbling with the zip three times before he can fully pull it down, and he does, Harry can see the damp spot his own cock has left on his white briefs. He smirks, reaches one hand out to slide under his jeans, curving around his arse and pushing him in.

“Christ,” Louis says, furrowing his brows. He finally shoves his own jeans down around his thick thighs, and Harry tugs at the waistband, prompting to pull them fully off, which he does. He then thumbs over the hem of Louis’ beloved stone roses shirt, smiling up at him, and Louis rolls his eyes again. “Pervert.”

He still pulls it off, too, with a little more prompting from Harry, and then settles down on Harry’s hips again, red lip still tugged between his teeth. He’s flushing a little, lightly dusting over his cheeks and down his narrow chest, and it’s so pretty, along with his small nipples, already hard. Harry thumbs over them absently, barely wanting to sleep anymore.

Louis leans into the touch, squeezing his eyes shut, and Harry flicks over it as he snakes a hand around to squeeze his arse before sliding a finger in between the cheeks, rubbing it over his hole. He’s properly wet, and he arches his back to have Harry’s finger slide in, his nipple presented to Harry.

Harry draws his fingers back and presses in two, sliding them into his body easily, feeling Louis’ hole go pliant and loose for him. He pushes them in to the knuckle, rubbing his thumb around his stretched rim, and tips his head up to tentatively lick Louis’ nipple, feeling him twitch and let out one of those rare little gasps he does sometimes, pretty and breathy and all around lovely. He does it again, pulling his fingers out before fucking the back in, tightening his mouth around Louis’ nipple. He uses his free hand to run up and down the steep curves of his back, a calming motion, until Louis’ rocking his hips down to meet his fingers and moaning, tightening around them. He barely pets over his cock once before he’s coming with a soft noise, twitching against Harry, streaking up his own belly.

“Ungh,” he says, and collapses against Harry’s chest. It’s amazing how he can easily go from bossy brat to pliant and begging for it and then back to bossy brat. “Are you quite finished? I’d like to have you knot me sometime today, darling.”

It’s a terrible idea, because they’re going to be stuck to the couch for a while, and then it’ll be hard and messy cleaning up and then getting to their bunks, but they might as well go for it. He smiles at Louis and thumbs over his pink nipple, watching him try desperately not to twitch. “‘Course, pup. Mount up anytime you like.”

Louis glares down at him, a truly impressive glare as he’s still reaching behind himself for Harry’s cock, but he manages it exceptionally. He lines the head up to his hole, barely teasing before he nudges the fat knob inside himself, exhaling through gritted teeth.

Harry’s hands drop to the sofa and his fingernails dig in as Louis slides down, spreading his thighs obscenely as he easily sinks down inch by inch, and he can’t take his eyes away from where his straining hot shaft is disappearing inside of him. It’s ridiculously hot, and he never has the chance to truly appreciate it because Louis’ usually always on his back.

Once Louis’ sank all the way down, perfect round arse resting in his lap, clutching hot and wet around his cock, he leans in so his slick cock nudges against Harry’s abdomen and their sweaty bare chests are pressed together. He threads his small fingers into Harry’s hair, pushing the headscarf he’s got on away and leaning in to kiss him. Harry sinks into it gladly, because it’s a distraction from the need to fuck his hips up, and he likes it when Louis gets into a touchy-kissy mood.

His mouth is warm and slick and tastes like strawberry from the lipbalm Lou’s forcing him to wear at all times now, because she’s _“sick of how his mouth always looks dry while all the other boys’ lips looks like they’ve been crushed against bloody red pigments”_ and his hot little tongue teases into Harry’s mouth as he rocks his hips, cock sliding against his chest. He moans when the head of Harry’s cock nudges right against his prostate without even trying, leans back, hands still tight in Harry’s hair as he begins to ride him in earnest, chasing his second release.

“Fuck,” he mutters, rolling his hips with it before rising up just a little and sinking back down quickly, like he can’t stand not being full of it. Harry’s hands lift from the couch and to his back, gripping his fleshy arse cheeks, pulling them apart to rub over his rim again, stretched so wide and clamping down tight around the thick girth of his cock. He uses the point of leverage to urge Louis on, pressing his lips to the crook of Louis’ neck, right where their mate mark is, murmuring hotly.

“Lou, c’mon, pup, hurry,” he rambles, voice deeper now. He can feel his knot forming now, and his own animalistic side pushes a growl out when Louis whines, that special whine for his Alpha and comes again, clenching velvety hot around him as he shudders through it.

“Ahn,” he slurs, fingers going slack in Harry’s hair as he shoves his hips down one last time. Just in time, too, because Harry’s knot fattens up and Harry tugs him in, their chests crushed together as he comes, inhaling his heady scent as he noses at the sweaty mark on Louis’ neck and starts coming.

“Hmm,” he says, and sighs happily when he feels his senses slowly clear up. The room smells like sex, like _them_ , and he smooths his hands over Louis’ tight, warm body, smiling up at him. “Good, pup?”

“Very, very good,” Louis replies, and wriggles on his lap for a moment. It takes Harry a moment to catch on, but when he does, it’s a little in shock, because he’s--wiping his hand on the thigh of Harry’s jeans and reaching out for one of the two game controllers on the table in front of the sofa.

“Wha--” Harry says, watching as he turns the telly on and sits up straight in Harry’s lap, causing Harry’s knot to tug at his rim momentarily and for a little hiss to slip out his mouth. “Lou?”

“What,” he huffs, and selects a game, not taking his eyes of the telly.

“What are you doing…?”

“Gaming, what else does it look like,” he replies.

Harry blinks a little in disbelief. “We’re sort of in the middle of something right now.”

Louis looks down at him like he’s just noticed. “Huh? Oh, shush, Harold, it takes forever.”

Harry blinks again, hands settling on Louis’ hips as he looks from the boy to the telly and back. “But you asked for this--”

“And I got it,” Louis breaks in, rocking his hips down a little and humming delightedly. “But really, it does take absolutely forever, and I just wanna finish this game.” He pouts down at Harry. “Please?”

Harry knows that even if he disagrees Louis will shove a pillow over his face, rest his elbow against it, and continue to play his game, but. Like he’d ever say no to Louis. “Go for it.”

“Yay, you’re the best,” Louis says and pecks his cheek before glancing back at the screen, already fiddling with the controls. He leans down against Harry after a minute, though, resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck as he plays the game, and Harry smiles to himself, stroking a hand over his warm skin.

It’s not so bad, really.


End file.
